Sexy drabbles
by Mislav
Summary: I apologize for cheesy title. Just bunch of drabbles, over dozens of pairings of all sort: male slash, fem slash, het. Some Wilkercest, some not, some one-sided, some not, some very short, some not, some very explicit, some not. I owe nothing. Rated M fir reason. Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes and please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Attraction**

**[Set during season one.]**

Despite being smart as he is, Malcolm still had probably with understanding certain things in life, or words. Word "attraction" being one of them.

He looked up for it in dictionary: it said "the feeling of strong desire toward or fascination by some person, thing, or an object". He started wondering did he ever feel something like that. He had crush on few girls during his lifetime, and found some girls pretty and amusing (which was the reason he had crush on them in a first place), but that word seemed like something more than that, or the explanation writen in dictionary. Something much more... mature? Serious?

It was one of those words which you can understand somehow, but you can't understand it's full meaning, or it apply it on yourself. At least until one certain moment in your life.

He would sometimes look at his teacher, Caroline Miller,, simply look at her for some reason. That's all what he would do. Out of boredom, curiousity, who knows. Till one hot spring day, while looking at her during lunch break, he frowned, realizing that he is looking at her in different way.

She wore short skirt and had her legs crossed. Her legs were long, covered with smooth, nicely toned, flawless skin. Her curly blonde hair was falling down her chest and shoulders. She wore tight white T-shirt, her breasts moving up and down, followed by her breathing.

He felt some discomfort-strangely pleasant discomfort, actually, something he never experienced before. It was like a desire for something... he wanted her.

But... why did he want her? What... what would he do with her once he would get her?

He wasn't sure at first, but idea slowly started creeping up in his mind, followed by increasing pressure in his underwear-something he would only experience early in the morning or while driving on school bus or in a car. While, in the same time, he couldn't keep his eyes of her.

That was a day he finally realized full meaning of that word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Soul mates**

**[****Set during season two.]**

Her lips met his in passionate, loving way. She slipped her tongue in his mouth, wrapping her tongue around his aggressively. He started playing along, pressing his lips against hers. They were both naked and he put his hands on her breasts, cuping them. He felt warmth and smoothness of her skin, her nipples erecting in delight, her heart beating faster in excitement. That feeling sent shivers from his fingers through his whole body, his cock turned rock hard and he started cuping her breasts faster and harder, trying to feel more of that wonderfull feeling. She started moaning softly, deepining the kiss. She pressed her heating body against his and felt his hot hard length against her thigh, his pre cum wetting her soft skin. She started rubbing her thigh against swollen red head of his cock, stimulating him, while in the same time moaning his name in most erotic way possible. He moved his lips away from hers and lay his head in a pillow, moaning her name in intoxicating mixture of pleasure and lust, moving his hips up and down, warm sweat rolling down his face and chest. She grabbed his cock, causing more pre cum to drip put, then licked it's head. Feeling of her warm wet tongue against hot swollen head of his cock sent shivers through his groin and down his spine: shivers so intense that his body started shaking. She tasted his warm sweet pre cum, slowly, so she could enjoy in every bit of it's wonderfull taste that sent her insides on fire and juices pooling inside of her. She pushed his cock in her mouth, wrapping her lips and tongue against it, and started sucking on it, hard, enjoying in every inch of his rock hard, hot, pulsing cock. He started screaming her name in pleasure, bouncing his hips up and down, till he cummed in her mouth, hot shivers massaging his body. She swallowed all of his warm sweet cum, swallowing it, shivers spreading through her throat. She lay next to him and started touching his cock and balls with her warm gentle fingers till it turned rock hard again. He climbed on top of her, pressing his rock hard cock against her already wet pussy, sending shivers down her spine, making her moan. He wrapped his lips against her right nipple, sucking on it while rubbing his cock against her pussy. Then he started sucking hard on her neck while entering her, moving in and out of her, rubbing his hard pulsing cock against her hard clit, till she came, screaming his name, feeling strong but pleasant pressure and heat in lower part of her stomach, her juices wetting his dick and balls. Soon, he came too, pressing his teeth against her skin, cumming inside of her, feeling explosion of pleasure between his thighs, softly moaning her name.

They lay on bed, next to each other. He pressed gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Lois."

She kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too, Hal."

They didn't know what is their secret, or how they can have so many problems but still be happy together. They only knew that they can, and that they are meant for each other.

And that's the only thing that matters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fascination**

**[****Set during season two.]**

Caroline didn't know what fascinated her about Lois. Her strength, her being so fearless, her ability to take care of husband and five sons, but she simply... admired her. She even wanted to be like her.

Somehow, that admiring turned in something more. She developed a crush, a real girl crush on Lois. She started fantasising about her. At first those were relatively innocent fantasies: kisses, hugs, two of them acting like a real couple-lots of romantic stuff. But with time, they turned in real, wild sexual fantasies-she started imagining two of them naked, kissing, moaning, touching each other all over. Lois seemed so... open-minded, so passionate woman. Type of person Caroline always desired.

She never had serious relationship with either man or a woman, but she realized that Lois is a person she always wanted in her life. She knew that try can't live "happily ever after" and all that, but she knew that they can have lots of good time together.

_Very_ good time.

So she made a decision, no, she promised to herself-she will seduce Lois Wilkerson.

It won't be easy, but she won't give will win.

She _always_ wins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Comforting**

**[Set during season two.]**

Eric gently pressed his fingers against lower part of Francis's stomach before licking his dry lips. Francis gasped, his eyes focused on Eric's beautiful, naked body. Eric licked his lips, intoxicating smell of Francis's sweat arousing him, hardening his large cock. He gently pressed his right index finger against Francis's right nipple, which immediately hardened in delight.

"Eric...", Francis gasped, heat rushing through his cock and balls. Eric moved his face closer to his, and Francis could feel his warm breath on his skin. He slid his index finger down and gently pressed it against Francis's cock, feeling it's warmth and pulsation. Francis moaned Eric's name before licking his upper lip in delight. Warm sweat started rolling down his face and chest. Eric licked Francis's right nipple, it's salty taste filling his body with incredible rush of pleasure and lust. He started sliding his finger up and down Francis's cock, still licking Francis's sweaty, warm chest and neck like the sweetest lollipop. Francis pressed his heating body against Eric's, feeling Eric's warm, smooth skin, heart beats and his nipples, erected in delight. Eric pressed his lips against Francis's neck. He could feel salty taste of his warm skin, his heart pulsating. He started sucking on his neck, hard. He pushed his hard cock against head of Francis's half-hard manhood, making Francis moan in mixture of pain and pleasure, and causing his cock to turn rock hard, their pre cums mixing together. Francis wrapped his mouth against Eric's right nipple, sucking it hard, enjoying in it's salty taste, it's hardness against his soft, warm lips and tongue. He started rubbing his cock against Eric's, making Eric moan his name between kisses. For both of them, it was the most beautiful feeling they ever experienced: only two of them on Francis's bed, naked under covers, doing what was making them feel good, giving them feeling of comfort, love, feeling of happineas they so desperately needed. Francis ran his fingers through Eric's spiky hair when he felt heatvin lower part of his stomach and shivers going down his spine.

It was hard to say how it happened. About two months ago, they were alone in Francis's room, and talked how they are unhappy there, lonely, and all that, and somehow ended up ripping their clothes off, kissing each other all over, exploring each other's bodies with great curiosity. Since then, every time when they would be alone, they would have... fun with each other.

They also knew that, despite that, they are just friends: they are not in love, they are not gay or something. But they are there for each other, making each other happy, comforting each other.

There is no better feeling in a world.

"Eric... I... I'm close to..."

Eric moved his lips away from Francis's neck and pressed them against his right ear.

"It's OK, honey", he whispered softly, rubbing his cock against Francis's as strong and fast as he could. "Come. Come for me."

"Eric...!", Francis screamed in pleasure before he came, cumming all over Eric's still hard cock and balls Feeling of Francis's warm cock sent shivers between Eric's thighs and in his groin, and he came too, cuming over Francis's cock and thighs. Afterwards, he pressed his tongue against Francis's right thigh, making Francis gasp, and started licking cum of it, enjoying in it's bittersweet, tender taste and warmth. Soon, he noticed Francis's cock turned rock hard again, and he grinned, knowing that two of them will have so much fun today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Desire**

**[Set during season four.]**

Neither of them knew how it happened. Neither of them had girlfriends, and pretty much all pornography they could get was out of reach after Lois accidently found some hidden in their room. It was hot and they were shirtless, in their underwear, laying each on their bed and talking how unfair mom is. Somehow they ended up talking how they need it, and only talking and thinking about that made them hard. They looked an eye contact... And in next moment, Reese was on top of Malcolm, kissing his face and neck.

Malcolm wanted to stop him, to back off, but he was too weak. He was already turned on, in desperate need for touch, contact, release, and when Reese was on top of him and started kissing him, he never stood a chance.

Reese pressed his dick against Malcolms. Malcoln moaned when he felt Reese hard pulsing length against his boyhood, and felt his member hardening. He put his hands on Reese's thighs, pressing his fingers against his warm, smooth skin. Reese continued rubbing his length up and down Malcolms, sliding his hands up and down Malcolm's chest, feeling hisfast heart beats, his nipples erecting in delight. Malcolm started moaning Reese's name, sweat rolling down his face and chest. Reese and he pressed his whole body against Malcolm's, and sucking hard on Malcolm's right nipple, rubbing his length even faster and harder against Malcolm's. Now more turned on than ever, Malcolm started bouncing his hips up and down, screaming Reese's name and grooping his sweaty ass. Finally, Malcolm came, his body shaking and shivers going down his spine, screaming Reese's name on top of his Ling's. Feeling of Malcolm's wet warm cum rolling down his cock and balls sent burning sensation through Reese's body and he came too, feeling burning sensation between his thighs.

"If... you ever... tell mom... we're both dead... you understand?", Reese asked.

Malcolm nodded his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Flame and water**

**[Set during season five.]**

Their relationship was always hard to define. It was like they were flame and water-funcioning together on a safe distance, but without moving completely close to each other, like they knew that could ruin what they had before. They didn'washed talk about possibility if it happening and turning out OK, like they knew it is impossible, or are afraid to admit that it is.

Malcolm sometimes thought about her, and that day, when he was sitting next to her at lunch table with other Krelboyne's wasn't an exception.

Sure, she is Krelboyne, he thought. He didn't like them very much, despite being one of them, but truth was, Krelboynes were rare kind of people as smart as him, who share similar interests like him, who don't mock him or bully him. And she is one of them.

He briefly scanned her body with his eyes before quickly gluing his eyes on his lunch box, making sure that she-or anyone else-won't notice it. He decided, after some hard thinking, that she has OK looks. Probably the best among Krelboyne girls. All Krelboynes, actually, both girls and boys.

But... could he really stand being in relationship with her? She is very socially awkward and pretty naive...

Wait... did he just started considering possibility of dating with Cynthia?

He is managing to put up with his family members for years. Does he really think that Cynthia is worse than them? Too much to bare? Really?

Even to him, that idea simply seems ridicilous.

He scanned her body again, this time for a little longer, but still while in the same time doing it secretly, and starts wondering, just for once, what would he see if he would look under her shirt, or take her shorts off. And how would she react-would she aloud him to do anything he wants to her, on the way he wants and as much as he wants it?

Whike still secretly scanning her whole body, he started thinking really hard about it, so hard he almost expected top of his head heating up. But instead, he felt the heat lower, much lower. Between his legs.

Realizing what is going on, Malcolm quickly excused himself and rushed in the school toilet, leaving his half eaten-lunch and two empty soda cans, trying to hid growing bulge on the middle of his pants, in order to take care of a newfound problem.

Cynthia, completely unaware of what was going on in his head-or below-just thought it was good that she didn't drink same type of soda he did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Putting up**

**[Set during season five.]**

They were two least likely persons to engage in any kind of relationship, even a friendly one. Actually, friends relationship was probably the least probable at all, at least in their case. They were fighting that day too. They would often forget the reason they started fighting in a first place, but that seemed irrelevant since hundreds of new reasons would come up during the fight itself.

Sometimes they would grow too tired to fight and they would end up sitting on a couch, sweaty, trying to catch some breath, avoiding an eye contact.

"Maybe we should stop doing... this", Jessica whispered. She didn't know why, but somehow, she didn't care either. "It is going nowhere."

"If you think I will give up", Reese panted, "you are so wrong."

"This isn't about that, Reese", she said, already annoyed by him. "This isn't a competition! At least not now. Fighting only makes our lives worse, admit it."

Reese tried hard to realise full meaning of it, but soon enough, he gave up.

"Maybe we're overthinking everything", Reese suggested. That was the only thing he managed to say.

"Maybe?", Jessica agreed.

Mater some more hard thinking, Reese said first thing he had on mind.

"OK, let's be honest here", Reese said. "Both your and my parents aren't... very normal. They don't get along well sometimes. But still, they still live together after all these years. How do they do that? How are they managing to put up with each other day after day after day?"

They kept thinking hard for several minutes, till they slowly looked each other in the eyes, almost afraid what will happen when they do.

"When... when will Malcolm and Dewey get home?", Jessica said.

Reese swallowed hard before answering.

"In about an hour."

"And your dad?"

"The same."

"And your mom?"

"She just went on work an hour ago. She works night shift this week."

They kept looking each other in the eyes for next several seconds, and then they walked into Reese's room, him closing the door behind.

Reese wasn't smart as she, or Malcolm, or even as Dewey, but Jessica needed to admit one thing: when he is right, he is right.


End file.
